Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: A young and naïve Serenity thinks she has a crush on Yugi and doesn’t seem to notice the glares from Tea or the longing stares from a certain blue eyed CEO…
1. Chapter 1

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Summary: **A young and naïve Serenity thinks she has a crush on Yugi/Yami and doesn't seem to notice the glares from Tea or the longing stares from a certain blue-eyed CEO…

**A/N:** This idea kind of came to me after a long while of battling my stupid brain over the weird idea but I decided to type this up for the sake of it. So eh. If you don't like Serenity and Seto fics than I suggest you turn back now…flame about hating the couple and you'll lose a limb. :shakes fist: And I have a fire extinguisher anyway. Anyhow, on with the story yah? Oh yeah, it's kind of a challenge fic. Yeah, a challenge for my poor brain and sore…sore heart :sniffs:(GAG!) Anywho, there are also some side couples and if you don't like them, just bear with me.

By the way this chapter is _really lllooooonnnnggggg_. At least for me…-.-

--

"_I'm right here…" muttered Serenity, squeezing her unconscious brother's hand gently._

"_How is he?" asked Yami as he walked slowly into Joey's room._

"_Still the same. But knowing Joey…he's doing whatever it takes to wake up…" said Tristan._

_Yami stopped at the bed on which Joey lay. He paused before bending over and picking up the duel disk that lay beside Joey. "Then he'll need this." Yami mumbled before reaching down and lifting Joey's arm so he could slip the duel disk on, causing Serenity to release her brother's hand and look up at him._

"_His duel disk?" said Serenity rather baffled by Yami's move._

"_He'd want it close by." continued Yami._

"_Good point." agreed Tristan._

"_For what?" Serenity asked, still confused._

"_His toughest fight yet." answered Yami._

'_My brother's best friend…' thought Serenity as she continued to look at Yami, '…he's so strong…and he hasn't given up on Joey yet…'_

"_Look after him." Yami said before turning around to leave. "I shall return from this duel as soon as I can."_

'…_Yugi…' Serenity thought as the door opened for Yami to leave..._

--

"Where are we going?"

"To Yugi's Grandpa's Game Shop of course! I mean, where else?"

Serenity's mum had allowed her to fly to Domino and stay with Joey for two weeks just as a little treat for being a 'good girl'. And now that they had flown over together, Joey was driving them both to the Game Shop that was owned by Grandpa Motou, where the Yugioh gang most definitely would be waiting.

As soon as they reached the Game Shop, Joey stopped the car and jumped out. "Come on Seren! The gang's waiting." he said, ushering her out of the car.

When they reached the door, Serenity put her hand on the handle and was about to turn it when suddenly someone on the other side did that for her and pulled the door open. With a cry of surprise, Serenity fell forward straight into someone's waiting arms.

"Oh dear! I'm—" Serenity stopped and the blood was drained out of her face when she realised who's arms she had fallen into.

"Hmm…well look at what we have here." said Seto Kaiba, giving Serenity an amused smile that made the shaking teenage girl gulp as she looked up into his icy-blue eyes which seemed to scream 'INTIMADATION!'. Yet, for some reason Serenity felt a strange sensation run through her body while Kaiba held her.

'_SERENITY! This is the creep who let your brother lie there when he was attacked in Battle City and demanded him to stand in 30 seconds. Get away from him and slap him for touching you! Slap him!_' Serenity thought but she didn't do anything.

"KAIBA! GET YOUR GRUBBY PAWS OFF OF MY SISTER YOU SLIMEBALL!" shouted Joey, fist clenched and jaw set.

"It's not my fault your sister here was so terrified of you that she found safety in my waiting arms." jeered Kaiba, pushing Serenity gently away from himself before he folded his arms and gave the Wheelers his famous smirk.

"Hey Kaiba. What are _you_ doing _here_, hey!" growled Joey in annoyance.

"That's none of your business. And besides, last time I checked I was allowed to come to any Game Shop I wanted mutt." snapped Kaiba.

"That does it!" yelled Joey, putting up his fists as if he were ready to box the crap out of Kaiba. "Let's get it on."

"Hey! What's going on?" a voice asked from behind Kaiba. The three outside of the Game Shop had their attention turned to the group of people who were coming down the stairs that led to the small house Yugi and his Grandpa lived in. Grandpa Motou was the one who had asked the question.

"Huh? Joey is that you?" asked Yugi.

'_Wow…he has grown taller…or maybe I've shrunk._" thought Serenity as she stared at Yugi.

"Hmph. I'm out of here." grumbled Kaiba. He glanced once at Serenity before he swept passed her and Joey onto the street.

"That's right Kaiba, keep on walking!" Joey growled.

"Hey you guys, we're glad you got here safely." mumbled Tea, walking down and embracing Serenity. "It's so cool that you're going to stay here with us for two weeks!" she said as she broke away.

"Yeah, it's going to be so much fun, I just know it." Serenity grinned as she said this.

Tea smiled and went off to hug Joey and Mai stepped forward, giving a wink to Serenity before hugging her too. "Good to see you hon. I thought you wouldn't make it with Twiddle-dumb." she said, nodding over at Joey who growled jokingly.

Both Duke and Tristan were fighting over who should say hi first and hug Serenity even, causing everyone to sweat drop and Joey to shout that his sister wasn't going to be getting a hug from them but a hand shake. Then Duke and Tristan started fighting over who would shake her hand first.

Serenity finally noticed that Ishizu, Marik and Odion were there also. Odion simply nodded at Serenity in place of a greeting and Ishizu shook hands with her.

"Hey there. Nice to see you again." muttered Marik rather shyly as he shook Serenity's hand.

"Same to you." she replied sweetly.

"I'm glad you came down here in one piece." said Yugi quietly as he reached out to take her hand.

"T-thank y-y-you." mumbled Serenity, her voice trembling and her hands shaking as she reached out and took Yugi's hand.

The only ones who noticed the nervous way Serenity acted was Tea, Mai, Ishizu and Odion because Joey was yelling at Duke and Tristan and Marik was trying to stop a fight from starting and Grandpa Motou was trying to help Marik.

"Yugi…you're s-s-so much…t-taller…" Serenity managed to stutter. Yugi was indeed much taller than before, this time he was levelled with Serenity's eyes(and this was excluding his hair! A/N: WOOHOO! Applaud the short man people! Applaud him!).

"Heheh, I am aren't I?" Yugi replied, closing his eyes and blushing while putting his other hand behind his head.

There was a few seconds where they stood there still hand in hand and Yugi opened his eyes in wonder. "Um…Serenity…I think we're finished shaking hands…"

Letting go of Yugi's hand, Serenity was now the one blushing. "Uh…I-I just-t go-ot ca-carried away I g-guess." Serenity stammered.

Tea's eyes narrowed and she folded her arms over her chest. '_I wonder what that was about_.' she thought.

--

"So…um…hey Serenity, you're going to go to our school aren't you? You know, while you're here?" Mai asked while everyone either sat or stood around in the lounge room.

"Well…yeah, of course, I mean I have to continue my education, I wouldn't want to just stop learning altogether for two whole weeks!" answered Serenity

"That's great!" agreed Tea. "I love it when people care for their education! Good on you Serenity."

Giggling, Serenity answered, "Thanks."

"But you'd need a uniform just to borrow for two weeks and tomorrow's Monday so I don't know how you're going to get a uniform at this hour! I mean look at the time! It's 10pm!" Marik put in.

"Well, she can just borrow my old junior uniform. It's one of the one's I never got to wear." suggested Tea.

"Cool!" Serenity said, her eyes glittering with excitement.

"There's one bad thing…some teachers put you in alphabetical order, most put you in arranged seats and few seat you in boy, girl order. But besides that, if you make it to advanced you might get to sit with at least four people from our group." explained Tristan.

"Oh! That reminds me, why was Kaiba here today?" Serenity suddenly asked out of curiosity.

Tristan and Duke growled. "That little worm, always nosing into our business!" grumbled Duke.

Tea and Mai looked nervously at each other. "Look Serenity…he was just being nosy you know…" began Mai and even though she was smiling her brow was creased into a frown.

"I don't understand." mumbled Serenity, staring at her friends who either looked uncomfortable, angry or annoyed.

"Just forget about him OK?" Tea added, putting a hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"Wait, come on! Tell me!" Serenity begged before adding, "Or don't you want to just because I'm a junior?"

"It's not that…it's…well…" Mai paused in thought.

"Oh just tell her!" snapped Yami, who had appeared suddenly from the puzzle, rather annoyed by how no one was being helpful. "Serenity…" he began softly as he turned his gaze to the confused and blushing girl, "He came here to see if it was true that you were coming."

An awkward silence filled the room and Serenity just stared at Yami dumbly. "W-why?" she stuttered after a minute or so.

"Because he's a nosy nobody! He's got no life and wants to annoy people until their in their grave!" growled Tristan angrily.

"That creep! He just wants to make me mad by bugging my sister, I know it!" Joey said his fists clenched again. "I'll show him!" he announced before jumping to his feet. Marik and Yami ran to hold him back.

"Whoa Joey, calm down!" cried Yami.

"Joey! Don't start trouble. Not now at least!" Marik said trying to make Joey see sense.

"Yes Mr. Wheeler, my master is right. Fighting is not the way. You must be calm and see what is right, not what is easy to do." Odion said rather sagely.

And with that Joey calmed down and relaxed into his chair. "I am still going to get him tomorrow." mumbled Joey stubbornly, arms folded over his chest.

While all this was going on Serenity's mind was racing. The only reason Kaiba would come for her would be because he wanted something. Serenity gulped. What would he want from her? She had nothing to offer or give. '_Maybe Joey's right and he just wants to make people's lives miserable…gosh Kaiba, you're horrible_.' Serenity thought, her eyes narrowing in anger. '_No wonder the only person who cares for you is your brother, your cold-blooded Kaiba…_'

--

So what do you reckon? I was going to make this One-shot, but then I realised that my whole story was going to be like 40 pages in length and I wouldn't be able to sit through re-reading and editing that. Like, gag!

PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, SUGGEST THINGS AND GIVE IDEAS IF YOU FEEL CREATIVE AND WANT TO SEE SOMETHING HAPPEN. GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IF YOU THINK THERE MIGHT BE SOMETHING I NEED TO FIX. SO REVIEW PEOPLE AND I'LL UPDATE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Summary: **A young and naïve Serenity thinks she has a crush on Yugi/Yami and doesn't seem to notice the glares from Tea or the longing stares from a certain blue-eyed CEO…

A/N: This will eventually become a Serenity and Seto fic but I'm just mucking around a bit. OH yeah, and thank you to all those who reviewed. I love you all! By the way, did I tell you I'm evil?

-

Twirling around in her new uniform, Serenity had to blush when both Tea and Mai started wooing and clapping excitedly.

"Oh!" Tea gasped. "You're so gorgeous Serenity! You can be our new girlfriend!"

Serenity blushed even more thinking, '_Girlfriend! They must want me to date them…but eww…girls don't date girls…_' (A/N: I actually don't have a problem with lesbians, people can do whatever they want cause, eh, I don't rule the world…don't flame me for this I just thought it'd be funny because Serenity's young and naïve)

"Oh!" Mai gasped as well, "Oh Serenity! Marry me!" Mai embraced Serenity in a rib-breaking hug.

"Eeeks!" choked Serenity, blushing furiously.

"Oh, she's _so_ adorable!" Tea mumbled in awe, clasping her hands together with Serenity while she was at the side of both Mai and Serenity. "Marry me too!"

"Eeeeks!" Serenity managed to choke once again.

There was a knock on the door and all three girls looked over at the door which suddenly swung open and Ishizu stepped in. She was wearing the same senior pink uniform as Tea and Mai.

"Wow, Ishizu! You're still in school?" questioned Serenity, thinking that Ishizu had to repeat a few years.

Ishizu blushed. "Hmm! Ayah, Serenity! I'm not that old!" Ishizu shouted feeling insulted.

Serenity flushed. "Oh…sorry…" she mumbled.

"So if you three are finished proposing, we have to go before we're late." Ishizu said.

"Oh yeah! We have to go to Yugi and walk with him to school!" Tea said in sudden memory.

Serenity blushed. "We're all going?" she asked.

"Of course, we're not leaving anyone behind." replied Mai.

"Let's go! Hurry up already!" snapped Tea.

--

The four teenagers finally made it to the Game Shop and Grandpa Motou was outside sweeping as usual and Yugi was waiting with him patiently.

"Sorry…we're…so late…Yugi…" puffed Tea, stopping in front of Yugi and bowing her head while leaning on her knees to catch her breath.

"It's OK." muttered Yugi. "We can still make it to school on time everyone, let's go. Oh!" Yugi paused and looked around. "Where's Joey? I thought he would come with you girls."

"H-he dr-dropped me off-f and Mai-i and T-Tea told him to g-go off because we we-were going to be there for a-a whi-while." stammered Serenity, blushing.

"Hey Seren…did you get sunburnt?" Yugi asked confusedly, looking more closely at Serenity.

Serenity blushed even harder, one) because he called her 'Seren' (which only Joey calls her), two) because he thought she was sunburnt and three) his face was so close to hers their noses would be touching if he leant closer.

Tea frowned at this and Mai was laughing so hard she mentioned she couldn't breathe and Ishizu was just standing there, bored, annoyed and continuously looking at her watch and then sighing in impatience and frustration.

"OK, are you going to kiss now? Because if you are I'd much prefer that you do that after school, I have a class to go to you know." Ishizu snapped.

Yugi and Serenity blushed and Yugi backed away muttering some apologies. Tea looked like she was about to explode with anger from what Ishizu said. Mai just kept laughing, mentioning once again she couldn't breathe and Ishizu was telling Tea that she shouldn't attempt to hide her feelings even though that it's so obvious and yet Yugi couldn't see it.

"Shhh!" Tea kept hissing to Ishizu every time she opened her mouth to say something more about Yugi and her.

"Honestly—!"

"Shhhh!"

"So...um…how are you enjoying Domino?" Yugi asked quietly so that only Serenity could hear. Yet not quiet enough for Mai's ears who continued on walking and looking straight ahead, stolidly pretending not to listen.

"Well…I-I…well…I like it h-here." answered Serenity, not knowing what else to say.

Yugi simply smiled at her and looked straight ahead. "You know…" he began, continuing to talk to Serenity. "…you might be in the same class as us you know…if your grades are good you might just move up…your only a year younger aren't you?"

"Yeah! That would be so great if it did happen!" cried Serenity, glad that she was no longer stuttering.

"Mm-hmm, it would be." Yugi agreed, chuckling slightly.

"ISHIZU QUIT SAYING THAT!" yelled Tea causing everyone except Ishizu and Yugi (because he had no idea what they were saying) to laugh.

--

To Serenity's great joy that day at school she had been moved up a grade from intermediate to advanced in all her classes (her P.E. teacher ended up moving her up even though she was uncoordinated).

"Serenity, can I ask you to be on day duty tomorrow? It's just that Yamazaki is going to be away tomorrow and so I need someone to take her place. Will you be able to do that?"

"Yes Ms. Mizuki." replied Serenity.

"Good. You're on day duty with Seto Kaiba."

Serenity's heart fell right to her toes. Seto Kaiba! Who on earth would allow him to do day duty with her? Gulping, Serenity lied nicely to the teacher that she was perfectly fine when asked why she was trembling.

'_I'm only trembling because I'm scared of Kaiba…nothing else…there's no other explanation…I mean I hate the guy…right…?'_ Serenity thought as she continued to tremble on her way home. '_But…his touch…_' she shivered as she remembered how Kaiba had held her. How gentle he was when he pushed her away. '_He must just think I'm fragile._' she lied to herself, shaking her head.

She sighed. She suddenly didn't feel too good. In fact she felt like she was going to faint. Luckily she got home just in time to collapse on her bed. Just as she was about to close her eyes and fall asleep the door of her room was suddenly banged open.

"HEELLLLOOOO SERENITY!" cried Tea jumping on top of Serenity.

"EEEEEKKKKKKKSSSSS!" screeched Serenity as she was squashed.

"Hey Serenity, just came to see if you were up to cooking some sweets." said Mai, acting as if Serenity hadn't just had the air knocked out of her.

"Sweets?" Serenity repeated blankly, eyes swirling dizzily.

"Yup. Don't you know tomorrow's Valentine's Day? We've got to make some sweets for people! Come on!" cried Mai, taking Serenity's arm and dragging her out of bed.

-

"Erm…is this good?" asked Serenity, looking worriedly at her chocolate mixture. She never was a good cook and now here she was making chocolate Valentine sweets.

Miho, who just recently came back to town, took a quick look at Serenity's mixture being the only cook in the room. "Mm-hmm. It's really good for your first try. Now what candy moulds are you using?" she asked.

"Er…this." said Serenity showing Miho the star-shaped mould.

"So…are you going to make one for somebody special…?" Miho asked slyly.

"Eh? Something for somebody special?" Serenity repeated totally oblivious.

"Yeah, like how I'm making one for Yugi." Tea put in, flushing slightly.

"And how I'm making one for Tristan!" Miho announced clearly. "And _don't_ even _think_ about making him one Serenity!"

Serenity sweat-dropped. "Than who should I make one for?" she asked.

"How about…Seto Kaiba?" suggested Miho. "He must be a lonely guy on Valentine's Day and besides you do like him right?"

"WHAA-? OF COURSE I DON'T!" Serenity yelled indignantly, her face bright red.

"Just make him one hon. I'd like to see his reaction." Mai said, winking at Serenity. "And besides, you're Joey's sister so you _must_ be extremely more courageous than all of us gals put together."

Having heard Joey's name mentioned and courageousness in the same sentence boosted Serenity's courage to the max. "OF COURSE I'LL DO IT!" she cried out madly, fists clenched and jaw set as if she were ready to fight and the heat of the fire burning around her made everyone except Ishizu jump back.

'_I'm glad she's gone over her head…_' thought Mai, grinning to herself.

"So that means we need five heart-shaped candy moulds." said Miho.

-

_To Kaiba_

_From Serenity_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET YOU GUYS CONVINCE ME INTO MAKING THIS!" cried Serenity, face flushed as Miho, Mai, Tea and Ishizu clapped wildly as if she were courageous enough to fight a dragon rather than give a sweet to Kaiba.

"Oh believe it Serenity. I can't wait to see what he says." Ishizu said sounding so unlike herself.

"Hey, who're you making yours for?" Serenity asked innocently.

Ishizu blushed furiously. "Uh…uh…" she glanced over at Tea nervously before replying, "…just to a guy friend."

At that moment Serenity didn't understand why Ishizu was too afraid to say who she would be giving it to. But later on Serenity realised that Ishizu must like someone close to Yugi.

Yami.

Serenity sighed when her girlfriends finally left and looked once more over her neatly wrapped candies for all of her friends tomorrow. As she looked over the heart-shaped one she felt once more ill and went off straight to bed. She felt that strange fever come over her once more and she didn't want to believe the cause was Seto Kaiba.

-

"Seren? Seren? Yo Serenity!"

Opening her eyes slowly, Serenity saw Joey looking down at her, grinning. "Hey sis! You slept through the alarm! Funny, ne?" he asked.

"Yeah…funny…" mumbled Serenity, still feeling sick. She pulled off the covers and sat up in the bed. The world seemed to spin around her as she sat there but she forced herself to remain seated and not to show Joey that she felt ill.

Joey blinked and he put a hand to Serenity's forehead. "You're running a temperature! No wonder your face is all red! I think you have a fever Seren!" he cried.

Shaking her head, Serenity got up out of the bed feeling all groggy. "Nah…I'm fine Joey…" she mumbled, lips curved up in a wonky smile and eyes hazy and unseeing.

"Sis, you're staying home!" ordered Joey.

"No…I have day duty today…and I promised Ms. Mizuki that I'd do it…" Serenity smiled. "I'll be fine…"

"All right, but if you don't feel well at school come straight home." Joey sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with a stubborn Serenity.

-

"Good morning…" mumbled Serenity as she slid open the classroom door.

Kaiba turned and glanced over at her, a look of surprise on his face. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm taking over for Yamazaki on day duty…" she explained as she took baby steps into the room. She closed the door behind her and didn't seem bothered that she was alone in the room with Kaiba which she would have been if she wasn't ill.

Suddenly, Kaiba's face was close to hers and his hand was on her forehead. "Your all red…I knew it! You've got a fever. Why are you here at school if you're so sick?" he questioned.

"I told you…I have day duty…and I didn't want to let Ms. Mizuki down." she answered as she looked up into Kaiba's face, unafraid. "And besides…I made Valentine sweets for all my friends…including you Kaiba…" Serenity reached into her bag and pulled out the neatly wrapped heart-shaped chocolate. "For you." she said, smiling up at Kaiba as she held out the chocolate for him.

Kaiba looked at the chocolate before pushing it back to Serenity. "No thanks. I don't like chocolate." he lied, his hand trembling when it touched hers.

But Serenity pushed it insistently into his hands. "No, I worked hard on this and you're going to take it. Chocolate fan or not." she said firmly, the fever making her act braver than she usually would have been.

Kaiba sighed. "Thanks." he murmured, his heart thudding wildly even though he acted like it wasn't.

Serenity smiled sweetly once more before abruptly closing her eyes and falling backwards, the fever suddenly taking over her.

"Hey!" Kaiba cried suddenly, reaching forwards and wrapping his arms around her just in time. He remained in that position where he held the unconscious girl in his arms, his whole body shaking. Her frame was so small it made him aware even more how frail she was. Kaiba realised he shouldn't had tried to refuse her chocolate just to try to convince himself that he had no feelings for this girl. He knew that the strange electric shock that ran through his body as he held onto Serenity reassured him that his feelings were genuine.

He wanted this moment to last forever, where it was just Serenity and him in a world that belonged to them and them only.

Suddenly the classroom door slid open.

"So that's why I'm worried about Seren and—GGGYYYAAAAHHHHH!" screamed a familiar voice.

The moment was ruined.

Kaiba looked up to see that it was Joey who had screamed. Oh Kaiba was in hell now.

-

So what do you think? If you want me to update make sure you review and tell me what you think! And suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcome. No flames though. Flaming is very sad.

So peace out—Chibi-Chichan


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Summary: **A young and naïve Serenity thinks she has a crush on Yugi/Yami and doesn't seem to notice the glares from Tea or the longing stares from a certain blue-eyed CEO…

A/N: I'm back, I'm bold, I'm in your face! I may be even beautiful! Heheh…so I updated finally but hey, you can't blame me can you? Thank you to all who reviewed! You make my day people::tear:

-

"YOU CREEP! DROP MY SISTER! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" shouted Joey, taking hold of one of Serenity's arms and dragging her out of the arms of Kaiba.

Clenching both of his fists, Kaiba had to bite his bottom lip to control his anger of having Serenity taken away from him and their moment ruined. It seemed rather disappointing to him to not have grown long enough nails to bite into the palm of his hands. He would have enjoyed the pain it brought.

"Hold my sister will you Yug?" Joey said to Yugi and placed the unconscious Serenity in Yugi's arms.

Yugi blinked confusedly. "Wait Joey, you're not going to—?" began Yugi.

Joey put up his balled fists. "All right! Put 'em up Kaiba! It's time for me to do what I should've done ages ago! Not let's fight." said Joey, fire burning in his eyes.

The bangs of Kaiba's hair fell over his eyes, making it hard to see how he felt but his next move made it all seem clear. "You shouldn't be messing around in my business Wheeler!" he yelled, acting before Joey could, fist already flying towards the unprepared blonde.

"Stop…" said a feeble voice and Kaiba was shocked when he saw Serenity step in front of Joey like lightning. Unable to stop himself Kaiba grazed the side of Serenity's cheek, horrified as he heard her wince from the rough contact of his rushing skin against her still skin.

"Serenity!" cried both Tea and Mai.

Kaiba paused and brought his opened hand that had grazed Serenity's cheek back and touched the new mark on her face. "Are you hurt?" he asked softly, so as to make sure that no one else but Serenity heard him.

"Hey Yug! Why did you let her go? And why's he touching her face again? And what's that evil freak show saying to her?" yelled Joey all in one breath while both Miho and Tea decided to jump in and hold him back from doing anything he would regret.

"Joey come on! He's not worth it!" Tea said trying to persuade Joey to back off.

"Yeah, you're just wasting precious air! Let him go!" Miho agreed knowing that both she and Tea (including Mai) wanted to see a little bit more of Kaiba just to see if their theory was correct.

"Are you all right?" asked Kaiba.

"Yes." replied Serenity. "Please," she started, taking his hand that touched her cheek into both of hers, "don't fight anymore."

Kaiba felt like he was drowning as he stared into her tear-filled eyes. He felt so powerless against this girl. How could one girl do this to him? And why was he feeling such things for his rival's friend? And even worse, the sister of the mutt. Even though he wanted to push his feelings away he couldn't stop himself. What was wrong with him? This was Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corp who could have anything he wanted but the one thing he wanted the most was unobtainable and standing right in front of him.

"Fine." answered Kaiba, wrenching his gaze away from Serenity's. He stalked right out of the room not looking back, his heart heavy at the thought of not seeing that girl's face again for a while.

"Hey! I'm not finished with you yet moneybags!" Joey shouted after him, still having Miho and Tea hold him back, who were surprisingly stronger than they looked but still struggling a bit to keep him under control.

"Hey Serenity! Are you ok?" asked both Tristan and Duke at the same time rushing up to the fever-flushed girl.

"Yeah…" Serenity said tiredly, feeling totally drained of energy.

"Hey, Serenity…Joey said he was worried about you because you had a fever. Are you sure you're all right?" asked Yugi.

"Of course Yugi don't worry!" Serenity replied, for the first time not stuttering when he talked to her directly but still having her insides squirm a bit.

"Oh yeah and um…" Yugi moved a bit closer to Serenity and lowered his voice. "Don't tell Joey I woke you up to stop the fight. I knew you were the only one that could stop Joey so I had to do it. Do you understand?"

Serenity blushed causing herself to look even sicker from fever than she already was. "Yes. Thanks Yugi." she said her eyes shining with gratitude.

Yugi smiled back causing Serenity's heart to melt. "No problem."

"YUGI!" shouted Tea, grabbing hold of one of his arms and alarming him more than she needed to. "I have something for you, come on!" she said as she dragged him away.

"Alright Tea but can you not tug at my arm so hard? It's kind of sore now…"

"Hey Joseph, now that you're all calmed down I've got something for you." said Mai, blushing a bit as she reached into her bag.

"Huh? Really? What is it?" asked Joey a little clueless.

"Here. I made you Valentine's chocolate." Mai said as she held up her gift.

"Wow! Thanks Mai! But…why's it called Valentine's chocolate?" asked Joey.

Mai sweat dropped. "Don't you know what today is muscle-head!"

Joey paused to think. "Er…it's not Christmas…it's not Easter…it's…wait…yup, it's not my birthday so that only means…IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

"Wrong again smart guy!" cried Mai, smacking Joey over the head with a hammer that seemed to have come out of thin air. "Why would I be giving _you_ a gift if it was _my_ birthday!"

"Er…because you are too nice?"

SMACK. "Wrong again!"

"YEOUCH! What did I say wrong?"

'_Hmm, I wonder…_' thought Tristan as he looked down at the Valentine chocolate that he had made for Serenity. '_…should I…_?'

"T-R-I-S-TA-N!" shrieked Miho as she jumped on top of Tristan from behind. "LOOK! I MADE YOU VALENTINE'S CHOCOLATE! TRY IT!" she continued to say in a loud voice.

Tristan sweat dropped. "Alright." he said when he was finally in a sitting position.

"Eh? WHAT'S THAT!" Miho exclaimed pointing at his wrapped up sweet for Serenity.

"Uh…" Tristan sweat dropped even more. "A gift…?" he said as if it were more of a question rather than a statement.

"Oooh…! Ooooohhh…! Is it a gift…for me?" asked Miho, her eyes glittering.

"Er…well…actually…"

"Oh you're so thoughtful Tristan!" said Miho, snatching up the chocolate, her face flushed. "Thank you so much! Oh you're _such_ a doll face!"

"Er…no wait…Miho…uh…never mind…" sighed Tristan, sweat dropping even more as Miho began to dance around the classroom with glee.

"Hey Tristan, better to say nothing eh?" said Duke. "I mean, don't you want your love to last?" he joked, laughing loudly.

"Grrr! Zip it Duke!" growled Tristan, blushing.

"Gee thanks Tea!" said Yugi, scooping up his chocolate.

"No, thank _you_ for being such a good friend Yugi!" replied Tea, giggling and totally red in the face. Then she stopped. "Hey Yugi, I'm going to go talk to Ishizu ok?"

"Alright." Yugi said, blinking confusedly.

Tea snuck up behind Ishizu who was sitting at her desk that was next to Serenity's, looking down at her wrapped up Valentine chocolate. "Hey, aren't you going to give it to him?" she asked, scaring Ishizu.

Ishizu quickly shoved the chocolate back into her bag. She turned to Tea, sweat dropping and blushing. "Uh…g-give what?" she asked feigning innocence.

Tilting her head to the side, Tea replied, "Well, you know…your chocolate for Yami. The one you made for him yesterday." CRASH. Ishizu had fallen off of her seat and onto the floor head-first, totally shocked that Tea was on the mark. "I mean, I knew you would make one for him since he's always so nice to everyone. And he's been helping Yugi out a lot. I was going to make him one but I figured you would since you make sweets a whole lot better than I do." Tea said openly, annoying Ishizu even more because she was so on the mark.

"B-but how did you know?" gasped Ishizu.

Tea shrugged. "You're too obvious." she said plainly. "Anyway, ask Yugi if you can talk to Yami. To give him your chocolate." she suggested.

Blushing, Ishizu nodded her head. "Thanks." she mumbled.

"Besides, facing up to him is not as impossible as Serenity agreeing to duel!" exclaimed Tea, laughing. It was a well known fact that ever since her first duel Serenity had decided it was to be her last as she was not too keen on losing her body to anyone, even if it was just normal duelling and the price wasn't that. "I mean seriously, like hey Serenity do you want to duel me right now?" asked Tea jokingly when she had turned to a lazy looking Serenity.

Feeling all strange from the fever, Serenity replied lamely, "Yeah…sure, why not?"

"WWWHHHAAAATTTT!" cried all of her girlfriends, totally shocked.

"Whoa! Serenity, I really think the fever is affecting you! Are you sure you don't want to go home? You can if you want to, you don't have to just stay at school just for day duty." said Tea quickly, putting a hand to Serenity's forehead.

"I'm all right, seriously." Serenity said once again in that monotonous voice while she waved Tea's hand away.

"Listen hon, stop trying to be a hero. Staying at school when you're really sick is not a heroic thing to do; you're going to end up regretting it!" added Mai.

"Look, I'll be fine. I can make it through today." lied Serenity, her fever continuing to muddle her brain.

The girls looked worriedly at each other. Today's little experiment didn't seem worth Serenity getting terribly ill over.

-

The bell rang signalling the end of school.

"Alright everybody finish that work off for homework and may I please see you Serenity after class." said Ms. Mizuki.

After everyone had left the room Serenity stood there in front of Ms. Mizuki's desk, tired and sicker than earlier on in the day.

"Serenity, is there something wrong? You didn't seem to focus very well in the class and you're one of my best students for Maths." said Ms. Mizuki worriedly.

"Oh, I'm fine; it's just a little fever."

"A little fever can always become a deadly illness. Just as a drop of rain can become a heavy storm." Ms. Mizuki said wisely. "I'll let you go home and recover quickly. I feel that you're going to be absent tomorrow so I'll make a replacement for you for day duty." she said in magical voice that suggested something.

"What…?" Serenity mumbled softly. Could Ms. Mizuki see the future? Or was she just guessing? "No, no Ms. Mizuki! I'll be here tomorrow don't you worry!" said Serenity in false cheerfulness.

"But just in case I'll keep a replacement. Go on home Serenity and rest for tonight. And remember that all you dream of today is real." said Ms. Mizuki.

Serenity blinked totally oblivious, but headed out of the room anyways. She knew that she had to get home. She was just dog tired. Literally. Once she was outside she slowly began to stagger determinedly home. '_Gee…I think I am going to literally faint_…' thought Serenity as she started to puff.

"Hey," said a voice from the shadows of a cherry blossom tree.

Turning in the direction of the voice, Serenity watched dazedly as Kaiba stepped out from the shadows of the cherry blossom tree. "Sakura…" Serenity mumbled as she watched a few of the cherry blossom petals fall to the ground.

"Hey, shouldn't you be at home already?" asked Kaiba, approaching Serenity slowly, his hands in his pocket to conceal their continuous trembling.

"Yeah and so should you." answered Serenity smiling coyly up at Kaiba who's heart skipped a beat. She reached up and brushed his cheek with her fingertips sending a shiver down Kaiba's spine. Normally Serenity wouldn't be acting this way, and definitely not to Kaiba but the fever had really muddled her mind and this moment felt like just a dream to her. "Se-to…" she murmured.

No longer able to resist, Kaiba stroked her cheek with his hand causing Serenity to smile. "Your face is really pretty when it's flushed…" he mumbled more to himself than Serenity. She put her other hand on top of his.

"Your hands…I like the feel of them on my face…" she said continuing to smile up sweetly at Kaiba who's heart seemed to be melting. "You know Kaiba, despite all the bad things everyone says about you…I think I really like you."

Kaiba bent closer to her, their noses almost touching. "I think…I really like you too." And with that he closed the gap between them and kissed Serenity tenderly on the lips.

-

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil cliff hanger….so review and I'll update with the next chapter heheh…


End file.
